¿Enamorado de su sueño?
by kokonattsu nee
Summary: Sesshomaru era un doctor respetado y conocido, cualquiera diría que tendría muchas mujeres a sus pies... pero él solo estaba interesado en una, la cual habitaba en sus sueños...


_Hola a todos vosotrooooooos! He vuelto ya con un one-shot de Inuyasha jaja Este se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida Ttack por su cumpleaños, Hoy cumplee 15 yaa jaja que mayor se nos hacen... jaja No, no me estoy llamando vieja, soy solo cuatro días mayor que ella..._

_Pues eso, que FELICIDADES TTACK!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Inuyasha no es mío, la historia tampoco..._

_**-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-**_

_**¿Enamorado de su sueño?**_

¿Hace cuanto que había dejado de tener sueños normales? Ni él lo recordaba… hace ya un buen tiempo que solo soñaba con una cosa… se encontraba el elegantemente vestido en medio de un gran salón, de la nada aparecía una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos marrones, ella lo tomaba de la mano y él se dejaba llevar, atravesaban todo el salón y de pronto llegaban a una puerta que conducía a otra habitación, una más pequeña, la cual solo poseía un piano y una asiento para poder tocarlo cómodamente. La chica de cabello marrón soltaba su mano, se sentaba y comenzaba a tocar una magnifica canción, al terminar de tocar comenzaban a charlar

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el chico.

-No te puedo responder esa pregunta hasta que me encuentres- decía la chica con una mirada nostálgica- nos vemos mañana… Sesshy...

Al decir esto el sueño terminaba, pero la mujer del sueño siempre cumplía su promesa, siempre volvía… por lo que siempre la veía "mañana".

Sesshomaru Taisho era el dueño de este sueño, el cual la primera vez que soñó con esto simplemente lo ignoró, pero al tener el mismo sueño noche tras noche se comenzó a preocupar… para finalmente terminar enamorándose de su propio sueño. Él lo sabía, sonaba estúpido ¿Quién diablos se enamoraría de un sueño? Era casi tan incoherente como enamorarse de un personaje de anime… pero bueno, eso no importaba. Lo que si era importante era ¿Por qué diablos le gustaría alguien que lo llamase "Sesshy"? ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie, podía llamar a Sesshomaru Taisho por ese diminutivo! Él merecía respeto, ya que después de todo era un excelente y muy reconocido doctor de alta categoría.

Por otro lado… si no estaba enamorado de aquel sueño… entonces ¿Por qué no tenia novia?, si lo pensaba, las chicas caían ante sus pies, ¿Y cómo no? Después de todo el era respetado, tenía dinero y era realmente guapo, después de todo era un hermoso albino de ojos dorados… si se le pudiese encontrar un defecto a Sesshomaru Taisho solo habrían dos: indiferente y solitario. Pero la verdad… es que a muy pocas personas les importaban estas características.

Un día, mientras el doctor Taisho descansaba luego de una larga jornada laboral recibió una llamada de su secretario Jaken

-¿Si, Jaken?- dijo el albino al contestar su teléfono

-¡Doctor! ¡Tiene que venir enseguida!- contestó una voz del otro lado de la línea

-¡¿A dónde, al hospital?!-preguntó preocupado Sesshomaru

-No, a un restaurante

-¿Jaken, interrumpes mi descanso tan solo por un restaurante?

-¡Pero jefe! ¡Créame que le conviene venir!

-No iré

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo volveré a molestar!

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió ya aburrido el doctor- dame la dirección para llegar dentro de media hora

-¡Si!- respondió feliz Jaken

Dicho y hecho, Sesshomaru llegó en 30 minutos al restaurante que le dijo Jaken, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era un restaurante artístico, ya que era bastante pintoresco y además tenía varios instrumentos musicales en un escenario. Cuando entro se sentó en una mesa apartada, donde lo esperaba su secretario.

-¡Jefe, vino!-exclamo alegre el hombre

-Sí, ¿Para qué me querías Jaken?

-Solo espere- comentó el pequeño hombre

Luego de eso pasaron algunos minutos, Jaken bebía alcohol felizmente, Sesshomaru se limitaba a esperar… lo que sea que tuviera que esperar, de pronto escucho a un hombre hablar en el escenario, el cual dijo algo así _"Ahora con ustedes, nuestra mejor pianista… Rin Akamatsu"_

El restaurante retumbo en aplausos cuando apareció una joven frente al piano y lo comenzó a tocar, Sesshomaru no le hubiera dado importancia a aquella chica si no fuese por un motivo… la canción que tocaba era la misma que escuchaba cada noche en su sueño, de pronto Sesshomaru levanto la mirada y vio a la persona que tocaba, era exactamente la misma que lo acompañaba cada noche dentro de sus sueños…

Al terminar de tocar la canción (aparte de los aplausos del público), la muchacha salió del escenario y se dirigió a un salón el cual se podría llamar su "camarín", la chica comenzó se sentó en una silla y comenzó a cepillar su cabello

-Que seguridad más mala la de este restaurante- dijo Sesshomaru

-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi camarín?- pregunto la chica de cabello marrón al ver a Sesshomaru dentro de la habitación

-¿Eh? No pareces ni un poco enojada porque te seguí hasta aquí-comentó el albino

-¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta! ¿Es que acaso crees que puedes caminar por el área restringida sin permiso alguno?

-Para estar molesta, tu tono de voz es muy suave

-Vaya… pero que chico más raro eres-exclamó la muchacha- la verdad es que mi tono de voz es así, y por otro lado, no estoy enojada, simplemente me molesta la gente descortés

-¿Y yo soy descortés?- preguntó extrañado el albino

-Naturalmente- dijo la chica- ¿Qué persona cortes entra a el cuarto de una chica, y además entabla una conversación con ella, sin siquiera presentarse?

-Soy el doctor Sesshomaru Tasiho- dijo en tono orgulloso el albino- ¿Y tú?

-Rin Akamatsu, un gusto, Sesshy

En ese momento Sesshomaru quedo perplejo ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo así?! Debía recriminarle a aquella chica por llamarlo así, debía enfurecerse, debía reaccionar de tantas maneras, pero el solo se limito a sonreír… sí sonreír, no sabía exactamente si era por la sorpresa o si es que era tan solo porque aquella muchacha era igual a la de su sueño.

-Vaya Sesshy, tu sonrisa es muy linda- comentó Rin.

-No digas tonterías, yo no he sonreído; además no soy Sesshy soy el doctor Taisho

-Como digas… Sesshy- dijo Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro, por algún motivo, sentía que aquel chico incrementaba considerablemente su felicidad…

_... NYAN ... NYAN ... NYAN ... _

-Y bien Jaken ¿Rin era la chica?- preguntó una anciana mujer al pequeño hombre

-Pues al parecer Kaede, porque apenas esa chica dejó de tocar el piano mi jefe salió detrás de ella-respondió Jaken

-Dime Jaken, ¿Por qué me preguntaste si en mi restaurante trabajaba alguna muchacha de cabello y ojos marrones que tocara el piano?

-Pues un día pasé al departamento de mi jefe a dejarle un papeleo atrasado sobre uno de sus pacientes, pero él se encontraba durmiendo y mientras dormía decía cosas como "hermosa muchacha de cabello marrón, con divinos y grandes ojos del mismo color ¿Dime quien eres, y por qué me seduces con tu hermosa melodía en el piano?"

-Bueno Jaken, no creo que tu jefe dijera exactamente eso…

_**-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-**_

_Y bieen? Que tal? Tomatazos o reviews? jaja FEliz cumple TTaaaaaack n.n_


End file.
